Lily Marie and the Pirate Prophecy
by RumRunnersIsle
Summary: Join Calla Marie in the first chapter of her descent into the world of POTC Someday written to be the messiah of pirates, she will find herself caught up w/captain jack sparrow! Lots of Romance and Adventure to come! Please R&R so I'll write! :D Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

***The only ones I own are Calla and Daisy Not POTC (Sigh)**

Calla Marie Jenner laid her head on her pillow and turned on her radio. She rolled over and looked at her little sister asleep in the bed adjacent to hers in the far corner of their shared room. Above them, a slow and light trickle of rain water dripped inside from a weak area of their apartment's roof. A contest came on the radio for tickets to see the next huge amusement park addition: A Pirate Themed boat ride. "Yeah I wish." Spit Calla sighing. "I would trade all of this to be a pirate for even one day." As she said this, her sister stirred, outside their room Calla could hear her mother and her newest boyfriend screaming at each other. "Hushh Daisy, It's okay, mom's just upset right now." Daisy, at five could never understand how fried Mrs. Jenner's brain was from years of drug abuse, and the acts she had to perform in order to chase her high. Calla saw the beginning of all of these problems after her father died when she was eight. After that, her mother saw a variety of men, drugs, and gutters. As Calla watched this destruction she decided to never be her mother. Someday she would be free, of guilt, and the slums, someday. Her young sister peered at her with those innocent blue eyes .Questioning Calla's logic. "Everything will be okay. I always take care of us don't I?" Daisy nodded, and snuggled her moth eaten teddy bear. Calla crooned half to Daisy and half to herself. "Someday we'll be free Daisy." Daisy yawned and rolled over in her tiny bed. Calla pulled her paper thin sheets up over her neck and sighed. _Everything would be so much easier if we had even some money, but with this recession, there is no way I'll ever save her, or myself. _She thought, a silent tear catching itself quickly on her finger. Disgusted with her weakness Calla turned over on her side and began to doze off watching a small mouse stumbling over her dirty combat boot. Finally, her eyes closed fully, and began to tumble into sleep…

**LATER**

Calla rubbed her eyes and breathed in the air around her. It smelled like the tar and rot of her city. "Yup still here." She spat bitterly getting out of bed. Daisy was gone, and she could hear her mother screaming in the living room. "Get OUT! Get OUT!" her mother cried. Calla ran in and saw her mother thrusting at Daisy with a dirty sharp bristled broom. "Mom! What are you doing!" Calla shrieked trying to dissipate her mom's current psychotic episode. She blinked and looked demonically at Calla. "Another one, all these monsters!" Her mother screamed. She hesitated for only a minute and charged on Calla. Calla moved to the side just in time, and grabbed Daisy, heading for the streets running as fast as her feet would carry her. Calla sat Daisy down on a bench in the park and began to ask for change for the telephone. She knew she could call their grandmother, but no one would even spare a nickel. After a few hours the girls became discouraged and their stomachs growled. "I don't think we're eating tonight Daisy, maybe tomorrow we'll go home and mom won't realize we're there. Then, we'll find some money to call Grandma.. Alright?" Daisy whimpered and nodded at her big sister, snuggling into her. The two girls spent what was not their first night, under the jungle gym near Calla's old school. Calla sat awake and listened to Daisy's even breathing in sharp contrast to her own stomach's incessant growling. "If I were a pirate." She chuckled drowsily. Sleep took her then and she dreamt of rum, adventure, and perhaps a family and a purpose filled with freedom somewhere out there waiting for her, 300 years in the past.

Finally awake Calla did as she had always done, and sniffed the air. This time however, it smelled very different than the usual city stink. Her eyes opened slowly, and what she saw took the wind right out of her chest. A bright blue sky, which in itself was amazing, but not only that, Calla saw huge white sailed ships bobbing up and down in the swell near a great dock posted in the sand of what appeared to be a great beach. Sitting up, Calla tried to stand, finding that it was near impossible with the headache she had. She rubbed her head gingerly, a feeling of dread passing over her. She looked around for any trace of Daisy, yet there was none. _Where am I, and where's Daisy? _she thought walking toward what looked like town. There were very many tiny shops, and olden style taverns painted shabbily, and not anything like the 21st century. The people here were wearing very antique clothing, dresses, breeches, it looked like a scene out of an American revolution movie. Calla smiled shyly at some strangers wearing tri corn hats and baggy shirts. One tipped his hat and the other smiled a toothy grin revealing a golden tooth. "Oh jeez." She sighed as she slowly slipped into the nearest bar she could find. If she was in the 1700's, then there was no drinking age. She reasoned. And since this was so Calla decided to sit down, have a drink to clear her head, and hopefully get enough courage to ask just where she was and what it was that these people wanted from her.

***A/N: Reviews are definitely appreciated! So I know how I'm doing, and what you guys want to see changed! P.S. Jack Sparrow is in the next chapter, and the adventure really begins.. so keep reading! Thanks!**

harp contrast to her own stomah for her, 300 years in the past.m, adventure, and perhaps a family and a purpose filled with fre


	2. She's the One

Calla walked into the small dimly lit tavern and looked around. Everywhere there were men, and women shabbily dressed and holding random bottles, and mugs swaying and dancing to the jaunty tune played by a band of rag tag men on stools. There was clanking noises, and laughter all around. Calla walked forward and located the bar. The bartender nodded and walked over to the emptiest part of the bar. "What can I get ye lass?" He asked in a heavy English accent. "Umm can I just have a bottle of rum?" She asked. The man nodded and turned away for a moment and came back with a small onion shaped bottle full of a dark brownish colored liquid, he handed her it and she took it gratefully. "That'll be two shillings." He said sternly eyeing her. She sighed. "I haven't got a shilling, but you have no idea how badly I need this right now." The bartender smiled then and handed her the bottle "I'll give ye it, and in exchange you have to help out around here. Lord knows I can't keep me Faithful Bride running without more staff, my other inn wench was recently taken to sea by some men, so I've been trying to find someone to replace her. " Calla cautiously nodded and shook the man's large dirty hand. "You got yourself a deal." And with that, she pulled the cork out of her bottle and took a generous drink of rum. "Um, Miss what be yer name?" Asked the bartender. Calla hiccupped, "My name? My name is Calla, ya know like the Lily?" The man shook his head. "Nay I don't know what a Calla is, but I do know what a Lily is. So that will be yer new name, My name is Bruno. You start work as soon as yer done enjoyin that, I don't needa sober staff, and can I just ask Lily what it is yer wearing?" Calla looked down and blushed. She had forgotten she was wearing her pajamas. "Um, my pajamas. I went to sleep and I woke up here, where ever here is?" Bruno laughed at her ridiculous story. "My girl, you are in the land of the pirates. Tortuga island in the Caribbean, year… well I don't right know, 1700's sometime." He says drunkenly laughing. Calla sat down shocked, her mouth hanging open. "1700's?" The bartender smirked and nodded. "Aye, I have some old clothes I can get ye so you fit in better."

He motioned for Calla to follow him opening a curtain to the back left hand of the tavern. She followed him to a small room with a double bed on dirty iron railings, and a large chest at the end of it. Bruno opened it and hummed as he pulled out a small, burgundy dress. Tossing it to Calla he spoke "It'll fit ye good enough, it'll only come up to your knee, but you're a tavern wench, so the men need something to look at while ya serve em their rum and food." Calla nodded and smiled, taking the dress in her hands. Bruno walked out of the room leaving Calla alone with her thoughts. She sat down for a moment letting it all sink in. _300 years in the past? How did I get here? I was sarcastic about being a pirate, or anything in this century! Where's Daisy? And When in the Hell do I get to go home?_ A tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it off. _ At least I'm not in the ghetto anymore, Mom Can't touch me here, but what about Daisy.. and why is this damn dress so small?_ She slipped off her pajamas quickly and threw on her tavern maid uniform. Determined to figure this whole mystery out as this crazy...dream continued. She stepped out of the room, rum in hand and looked around for Bruno. He waved her over to a small wooden table with a dirty looking man with grey hair and the familiar stench of pigs, and a darker man with a tri corn hat and what looked like dark kohl lining his eyes. _Ohh Greatt, _Calla thought inching closer attempting to dodge the drunken wench stumbling into her. Calla quickly opened the rum bottle and took another great swig to steady her temper and her nerves. _If I keep this up I'm going to be super smashed and who knows where I'll end up in the morning. _She cautioned herself and slightly shivered at the idea of being carried out to sea by men like the last woman who worked for Bruno. She cleared her head and walked over to the table.

"I'd like to introduce you boys to my newest wench Lily, she's a great deal more beautiful than Bridgett and you can tell she's a fighter, she's real rare, No idea how she got here, and wearing the strangest clothes." Bruno said in a very odd tone, like he was implying something she had no idea about. Calla blushed and held back the urge to correct Bruno and tell him that her name was indeed Calla, and Lily was just the type of flower for which she was named. Instead she smiled and took another swig of rum. "Ello love" said the dark man, his chocolate orbs turning their full attention to her. Calla, well I guess Lily now, flushed furiously and gave a small nod. "She's not much a talker is she?" Asked the greying man. The handsome man with the tri corn impatiently flipped a dreadlock over his shoulder and whispered something to the grey man. Lily didn't catch what they said, and for the most part she couldn't care less. She smiled at Bruno and took another swig of the rum that was so quickly running out. The room began to spin and she held onto the table for support. The three men continued talking and Lily grew bored of it and wandered away. Bumping into a man she knocked the rum out of his hand, he turned around and took a swing. Lily ducked and the man's fist just barely missed her, hitting the man behind her. The other man punched back, and soon there was a flat out bar fight happening. Lily laughed and kicked a man who had fallen to the floor. She used her foot as leverage and easily took the sword the man had from his holster. Someone tried to attack her, and she turned and blocked it with her sword. The music in the tavern picked up and became more jolly and silly. Now everyone was swinging swords, and throwing mugs wildly. _This is the most fun I've had In a while._ Lily laughed. Someone grabbed her from behind and she stopped them short with an elbow to the face. Quickly she grabbed a mug from the bar and smashed the offender over the head with it. She laughed and spun around the tavern missing fists, and swords.

The dark man, the grey man, and Bruno found her in the chaos she had created. Bruno quickly turned to the dark man and shouted, "Still think she isn't the one Jack? " The one called Jack nodded. "Given the current circumstances created by this here wench, I'm willing to stake Mr. Gibbs life on it that she is indeed the one we've been looking for." "Hey!" Mr. Gibbs muttered before turning around to smack Lily over the head with a rum bottle. "Sorry miss." He sighed as he handed Jack Sparrow the small woman. "Take care of her Jack, she's our only hope, and she's so small she looks, almost… breakable." Bruno sighed. Jack nodded and shifted the unconscious girl's weight in his arms "She is a very special flower, and she's our only hope of cleaning up this mess…well not THIS mess, that's your job, but hopefully she is the one Calypso spoke of meaning this girl here can help us stop…" Jack stopped midsentence when they heard a gunshot. Mr. Mercer of the East India Trading Company was standing there scanning the crowd for Jack and Gibbs. Bruno grabbed them by their arms and showed them the hidden back door. Mr. Gibbs tipped his imaginary hat in thanks and ran out the door. Jack lingered and looked at Bruno. "You take care of yerself mate, they're doing pirate hunts everywhere." Bruno nodded, "I've seen enough adventure and women to last me a lifetime, but she's the only thing that matters, the East India Trading Company is going to track you to the ends of the Earth Jack Sparrow, at least until she can call a meeting of the pirates." Jack shrugged " I've had worse." Then there was a loud clang as the soldiers began to search the tavern for Bruno, Jack, and Gibbs. Jack's eyes widened. "Best be going." He shouted and ran out the door careful not to hit Lily's head.

When they safely made it back to the Pearl jack laid the tiny golden girl in his bed and looked down at her angelic face. "So you're the one what was sent here to save freedom eh?" The young girl twitched in her sleep and smiled at Jack's voice. He laid down next to her, and out of instinct put an arm around her waist protectively. She breathed with a warm sigh and cuddled herself into the crook of his neck. Jack breathed in her scent and his nostrils flared. She smelled Heavenly. Maybe, just maybe he could get used to this.


	3. That sword in the door thingy

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had an essay for Lord Of The Flies to do for English (Possibly could start a LOTF fic after this one?) .. and tons of working :'/**

**I don't own anything POTC related… except Lily. (Yes they call her Lily now)**

The ship rocked gently back and forth causing Lily's stomach to turn a little. Her head was spinning, and the faint smell of rum and sea salt really wasn't helping create a better place for her to be at the moment. She peeked one eye open and snapped it shut instantly. _Now where am I?_ She thought squeezing her eyes tight and giving her cheeks a good whack to make sure she was really awake. _I know for a fact that I'm not home yet, this place, where ever I am smells too old still, and I can feel this goofy dress on me still. Now let me go over last night's events, I did get drunk at a tavern, and I met some shady guys, though I'm pretty sure one was smoking hot… and then there was a bar fight and BAM! I wake up in someone's bedroom it looks like? Maybe I passed out and Bruno put me to bed. There's no way in Hell I was carried out to sea like the last girl to have my job. _ Lily sighed and decided it was better to face whatever it was she was about to sooner rather than later. She felt the sword she had lifted off someone close to the bed on the floor. She quietly grabbed it and opened her eyes. She was in a dark, yet charming bedroom, with a set of large double doors opposite of her. There were candles set about the room, all of the burned to the wick, a large sturdy wooden table with maps and a compass laying on it, and last but not least. At least a dozen rum bottles lying drained on the floor. Lily's head was reeling with all of this new information. She went to jump out of this foreign bed and see who had taken her to this place when she felt the whole room rock to the right, then the left. The walls seemed to be groaning. Frightened, lily hid her face under the dirty cotton blanket fearing an earthquake. But with the roll of the room she realized she must have been on a ship…a ship? _What in the Hell? Ugh I'm on a ship! Goddamnit I was taken to sea! But by who? What do they want with me? Those sick… _Suddenly there was another groan… but a more human like one. A tanned and tattooed arm wrapped in a very thin and loose cotton shirt flew into the air and placed itself around her hips as she sat up… She Screamed.

Captain Jack Sparrow had a very rude wake up call, and it was sure to put a damper on his day. He opened his eyes wide and propped himself up on his left arm. Looking at the young woman in front of him he smiled cheekily and replied to her scream with a "oh good love, you're up." She stood and tried to run for the huge double doors. As she ran Jack Sparrow threw his sword straight into the door to keep them trapped in his room. Lily turned and Jack gave her one of those "you know you're not getting away from me, love" looks and spoke. "You can thank a Mr. William Turner for that trick, picked it up last year in Port Royal." Then, jack walked to Lily, who was stunned, and picked her up bridal style laying her back on the bed. She shook her head a few times trying to clear it. As she sat there, silent and almost perfectly still, save for her head moving, jack began to study the girl known around the pirate world. She had full, beautiful delicate pink lips, with golden and brown hair that hung to her breasts, which jack decided were smaller than most of his wenches, but weren't the unusual size for a girl of slight frame and height like she was. Her eyes, at the moment were a soft blue, but when she had tried to run he saw that they had flashed a golden green color. He spoke to her again, trying to break the tension that was boiling under his skin as he studied her. "Right, well then Miss Lily, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and you are on my ship ( here he could swear he heard Barbossa say his ship) The Black Pearl, and no you're not leaving anytime soon. Infact, you may learn to love it here. But at any rate, we need you at least until the war is over." Lily looked at him sideways, and it sent a thrill to his heart. "What do you mean war?" she piped up. Jack smiled. "The war to end all wars love, the last stand of every man what calls himself a pirate." She turned to look at him full on, her eyes once again the green color. "Why do you need me?" just then, there was a slight knock on the door. "Jack, we're almost to Tia Dalma's, you might want to come out here, Gibbs doesn't know the way properly." "Coming Will." Jack shouted, grabbing Lily by the hand he easily removed the sword from the door and walked with he out onto the massive deck. The crew balked at her. Not knowing what to do Lily smiled sheepishly, blushed deeply and muttered a "Hello" under her breath. A tall, thin man with a shock of dark curly hair pulled into a hair tie low on the nape of his neck took her hand and bowed over it. "Hello, miss Lily, I've heard so much about you, I'm William Turner." And with that Lily, grabbed her hand back and punch Will in the stomach. Jack stopped and watched on in amusement; "Jack said to thank you for a trick he pulled on me you taught him in Port Royal, so Thanks." The crew turned to Jack who shrugged "…The sword in the door thingy." "Ahhh" Said the crew in unison laughing at poor Will who was on the floor holding his abdomen, and laughing slightly. Jack walked to the helm with Lily trailing behind. She had so many thoughts running through her head that she didn't catch Jack watching her under the cover of his hat._ A war? _Lily thought;_What do they need ME for? They're the pirates…But I have to admit that this ship IS nice, and the crew seem pretty cool, almost like a giant family, and that Will guy is pretty cute, even this captain Jack seems pretty, attractive… I can't believe we were in the same bed, I wonder if he did anything to me while I was sleeping? _Lily blushed furtively and turned towards Jack. He was studying her eyebrows cocked. "What is it Love?" He asked coyly wrapping an arm around her thin shoulders. She shrugged them off. "Why does everyone know me Jack? Who am I to you? There must be some confusion about me., I'm just some kid from 21st century America I have no clue how I got here, and why everyone keeps calling me Lily. My name is Calla." It felt funny saying her real name, even after just a day of being called Lily, in this setting it seemed right, Like Calla Jenner was gone, and only Lily Marie was left, she had to admit it did sound much more pirate-ish, and it was much prettier than Calla.

Jack turned to her, swaggering a bit with a compass in his hand. "all in good time love, The sea witch should be able to get us all sorted for good, although I'm pretty sure you are the Lily spoken about in all pirate lore, and it's been said that you'd be making your appearance soon love, Barbossa thought it was the other tavern wench, which I told him it wasn't, but no one ever listens to Jackie, do they? I said that you'd be coming, but like it says in the texts, you won't be from here, and any slag with eyes could see that she was born and bred in Tortuga." Lily just sat there, nodding and trying to decipher what it was Jack was talking about, her curious grey orbs bore into Jack, causing his stomach to do a little turn, and below his belt just to stir a little. "Who is the sea witch Jack? Lily asked with muddled confusion plain on her beautiful face. Jack chuckled and looked into the foggy bog they were approaching.

And with two words, Jack Sparrow started Lily's adventure into the unknown "Tia. Dalma." The fog was very thick, and the forest of the marsh was dark, and smelled of rotting. Lily grabbed Jack's arm, and was surprised by the shock that went through her finger tips. Yet she held on as the crossed the thresh hold into a whole darker world.

**A/N: Please R7R!v UI feel like no one is reading this and it's just about to get good. Let me know what's up…sorry again it took me so long to write!**


	4. Tia Dalma D:

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed! At least I know someone is reading this lol. There is to be lots of a** kicking to come, I 'm just trying to get the ball rolling, and since this is chapter 4 I'll make it longer, and more exciting! 3 R&R Ps. I'm taking things in my direction now, so only the setting will fit the movie (owned by Disney) not the situations. **

The place was dingy, okay? No other word for it. Lily walked woodenly next to Pintel and Ragetti following their Captain, Gibbs, and Will into the little cabin-like home on stilts in the middle of a marshy, swampy, bog that seemed to never have felt the lick of the sun's rays upon its waters or foliage. Lily looked back once at Cotton who had to mind the boat. He rested his head on the oars and fell into a comfortable sleep. _ How could anybody feel safe here? This place gives me the creeps…. Why is there a shrunken head on the lamp post outside? Who is Tia Dalma? Can she REALLY answer the questions I got? I sure as Hell hope so. _

They all crowded together and walked through the rotting door frame into the cramped and decidedly cluttered little hovel. Lily's eyes went wide as they swept over everything that was crammed into the small space. _Gah! There's a snake on the wall!_ Lily half jumped out of her skin and jumped into Gibbs who laughed quietly and moved her in between himself and Will. Jack and Tia Dalma began talking, first about payment, which thank God Jack decided on the monkey._ I hate that bloody thing. _ Lily thought thinking back to about 5 minutes ago when they were still on the ship and the monkey tried to steal the ring she had around her neck on a chain. Her father had given it to her before he died, and it was a very rare crystal encased in gold. "this is the girl." A voice heavy with a Jamaican accent said with finality. Lily then snapped back to the present or past rather, and saw a dark woman smiling at her. Lily tried to smile back, but shuddered at the woman's bad dental hygiene and dread locks, the woman just looked like a witch. "Me?" Lily asked trying to break the awkward silence that began to fall upon the small group as everyone looked to her like she was a really valuable something. Jack cleared his throat ", yes, you, what other girl do you see here besides her?" He pointed to Tia Dalma Lily flushed,_ Whoops. _ Tia Dalma nodded and stretched her bony hand out towards Lily "You have a touch of destiny about you girl, may I?" Lily nodded and handed the woman her hand. She was lead over to a wooden table with an assortment of junk, probably for casting spells, on it and sat in the chair opposite of another one. "You should not be in such clothes. You look like a fool." Lily felt self-conscious and looked down at herself. "It's the only clothes I had besides my pajamas." Tia Dalma nodded and stood, Jack, who stood oddly close to the older woman moved to let her by.

She walked down into the guts of the house. There was a shuffling and a slamming, and she was back holding a pair of boots, a pair of breeches, a vest, and a white poof shirt. "You need to dress the part if you're going to be that what you are." Lily looked confusedly, her thoughts were everywhere. Jack stiffened slightly as Lily stood and took the articles from Tia Dalma. "Thank you, it will be nice to cover my legs again." Lily set them down next to her chair. "No child, go and put those on before we get into this discussion, the men staring at you is starting to get on my nerves." All of the men coughed embarrassed and turned away.

Lily shyly walked to a room and dressed. She appraised herself in a puddle of black liquid in the corner of the gloomy little bedroom. She looked much more… androgynous than before, but at least she didn't look like a flaky tart. _ How did she know what size shoe I am? Oh wow, these clothes are really comfy. I can't wait to get on with this whole discussion, but dress the part of what I am? What is that? A man? _ Lily laughed quietly at her little joke and put her sword from the day previous on her hips in its belt. She took one more glance, and decided that the grey pants were really flattering on her figure. The white shirt and burgundy vest made her look much more womanly than she had thought, but it didn't really make her curves stand out either. She sighed and made a face at her tiny breasts. _I bet Jack has seen way bigger, Ugh I'm such a loser…damn my tiny boobies._ Last but not least she found a black leather tricorn and put it on her head. _There, now I look gorgeous. _

Lily walked out of the room, and there were a few low whistles. She did a little turn and laughed lightly beaming. She looked like a real pirate now, and the others didn't think she looked horrible. Everybody was in a good mood then, smiling and throwing polite compliments at her. Tia Dalma sat back watching everything smiling. She looked over at Jack who was beaming with pride, like a pirate becoming captain for the first time. She felt a twinge of jealousy for the young woman, but then had to correct her feelings. _Jack has been in love with this girl before her birth, before she was even a thought in her parents' heads. She is his hero, and his only love truer than the sea. _Lily tripped on her boot and fell into Ragetti's arms. He automatically blushed and his body stiffened. Lily sheepishly stood up. "Sorry, I lost my footing, I'm not used to these boots yet." Ragetti timidly spoke "No problem there, just be more careful." She nodded and walked towards the table again, but not before catching Jack's furious glares at Ragetti. _Hm, I wonder what his problem is._

"Alright Tia Dalma, we should get this over with." Lily spoke as she sat in her small chair facing the table. The others all gathered around. Tia Dalma sat down, and an air of seriousness and tension spread around the room. Tia Dalma grabbed Lily's hand again and began to stare at it. She mumbled to herself, and bent down to grab a canister out from under her table. She opened it, and a spicy, incense like smell filled everyone's nostrils. She spit in the canister and then carefully rolled Lily's sleeve up revealing her wrist, and hand better. Then, she took the strange powder and shook some over Lily's tiny light olive colored hand. The powder began to fizzle and smoke. Lily began screaming. "WHAT THE HELL?" Tia Dalma put the canister away and nodded. "I knew she was the one." "What is that shit?" Lily asked wiping her hand on Pintel's coat. "It is a special kind of powder." Was all Tia Dalma said in reply. She grabbed Lily's hand again and nodded. A strange eye (The eye of Horus) appeared on the bottom side of her wrist. "GAH!" She yelled. Tia Dalma smiled, "It means that you are protected by a higher force." Lily just looked wide eyed at her new 'tattoo'. "So are you going to tell me who I am?" Tia Dalma sighed as if she had gone over this conversation in her head many times "You already know who you are, so there is no reason for you to ask. However, do you want to know why it is that you are here?" Lily began to get angry "Yeah, yeah a war…but why not someone else?" Tia Dalma shrugged "You're the chosen one, there have been writings about you for sometime now." Lily began to settle down and really listen, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Tia Dalma: "You are to call the pirates to a meeting, set free Calypso, defeat Davy Jones as well as the East India Trading Company, and right every wrong that has befallen us since the first brethren court… As well as captain a ship into the unknown world beyond this one and retrieve a certain treasure more valuable than anything in this world."

Lily: "How am I supposed to do all of this by myself?"

Tia Dalma: "You have a great crew and captain behind you, they know where you will first begin."

Lily: "You really expect me to do all of this? Have you seen me?"

Tia Dalma: "have you seen you? I see a determined, strong woman, who can persuade anyone to do anything, and you will become a master swordsman with the help of William Turner"'

Lily: "Where do I start? And what if I refuse this?"

Tia Dalma: "there is no refusing this child, it's your destiny. You will start on an island far across the sea near Africa where you will fight off a blood thirsty tribe of savages for the chest of the heart of Davy Jones."

Lily:" How do I get to said island?"

Jack Sparrow:" I have a compass love, I know exactly where we're going."

Lily: "How did this happen to me?"

Tia Dalma:" The gods decided it ages ago."

Lily: "You know I'll try to fight this, I don't want this, I have to find my little sister, I want to go home, not spend my time in a war, or with pirates."

Tia Dalma: "It's your destiny and that is final."

Lily pouted in her chair for a moment before looking at the witch again. She was humming and pulled out an old script. She handed it to Lily. "Here Child, this is you." Lily looked at the yellowing parchment and sighed. Then, she began to read. "_All ye beware who are wicked. The devil himself cannot run. For with the girl with the Eye of God, the war of Pirates shall be won."_

Everybody looked at her again. She blushed. "I guess it is me." Tia Dalma nodded and handed Jack a jar of dirt. "Take this, it will be of use to you."

Jack: Is the jar of dirt going to help?

Tia Dalma: If you don't want it, give it back.

Jack: No.

Tia Dalma: Then it helps.

They all quietly filed out of the witched house and went back to the ship.

Lily sat on the railings overlooking the shallow water turning into ocean water below them. Pondering all of the questions she had answered, as well as those that were new. _For ages? I've been around for ages? How am I going to do all of this? _ She heard a shuffling of footsteps and looked up to see Will shyly making his way over. "I haven't disturbed you have I?" She shook her head. "No, I was just thinking, there's a lot I have to deal with ya know? Lettin it all sink in." Will nodded. "I suppose that's a good cause for sitting on the deck late at night. But you musn't worry Lily, we're here to protect you, and as soon as we have the heart we can call the court into order and stop Davy Jones and Beckett from ruling the sea, and pretty well the world." Lily sighed. "I'm just a kid, being 18 doesn't make me any tougher than if I was a year younger, Will, I have no idea where I am, or where I'm going." He just nodded and took out a dagger. "I know exactly what you mean Lily." He looked her head on "this life will be rewarding, I promise, there's just a lot you have to do before you can reap the benefits of this prophecy. But you're everybody's hero. The only hope we have against the demons of the sea." Her stomach got all funny feeling, and her legs became slightly weak. "Thanks Will, really, and I'm sorry about that whole stomach punch." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's really no problem, I just know what it's like having to save the day." Just then, Jack Sparrow trudged on deck and walked over. "And just what is it that you all are doing?" "I couldn't sleep and Will came over to talk to me." Will quietly slipped away leaving Jack and Lily alone.

Jack: "Do you like the whelp?"

Lily: "No, of course not, he saw how shocked I am and came over to try to lighten the burden, which if you didn't realize is pretty heavy right now."

Jack: "You could talk to me love, I know what it is that you're fighting for. You should be proud. I know I am." He blushed and looked at her.  
>Jack: "You know love, I… " She looked at him and smiled. "Yes Jack?" He got closer to her, and grabbed her waist. Something in her snapped and she couldn't help but want him closer to her. "Lily, I've been waiting for you for so long now." Lily began to blush a deep crimson. He took her face in his hands. "And now you're really here, and I'll bloody kill anyone that stands in your way." He pushed his nose into hers and nuzzled it gently. She could feel his warm breath brushing across her face. She shut her eyes and sighed. Gently he pushed his lips to hers. Unfortunately for them, it felt as though a firework came up and smacked them right in the face, they began to grab each other closer, a carnal urge possessing them. Jack was in ecstasy she was finally here, and he was going to make sure that she was all his. Their tongues brushed against each other viciously.<p>

Finally, they had to break for air. Both of them gasped wildly. Lily leaned on the railing for support, "I best be going to bed. Goodnight Jack." Lily yawned as she made her way to the broom closet that was now her makeshift bedroom, heart pounding and feelings every which way. Jack stood there watching her leave before shrugging taking a drink of rum and stumbling off to bed. Tomorrow, they would be nearing Africa.

**A/N: I know, kinda dumb, :D But… w/e just R&R 3**


End file.
